Buried Underneath
by cherrygurl1225
Summary: They don't think about what they're doing or the consequences that threaten to follow. Written for the Community fanworks meme on LiveJournal to fill faded facade's prompt: "Oh, the chemistry between us could destroy this place."


**Community: Buried Underneath**

* * *

**Prompt: **"Oh, the chemistry between us could destroy this place."

* * *

They don't think about what they're doing or the consequences that threaten to follow.

(But really, when have they ever?)

In the moment, he becomes a man of action, seizing an opportunity on a rainy night when thunder booms to a heightened crescendo and lightening reflects off of her window, illuminating glimpses of bare, exposed skin.

She responds with equal fervor and when he shows up at her doorstep nearly an hour before looking more pathetic than a drowned rat, she rolls her eyes and lets him in.

Their banter lasts only a few minutes and soon he's smiling his devilish grin and she studies the contours of his face for a few choice seconds before she presses her lips to his.

Now, devoid of clothing and buried underneath a thick blanket on Britta's bed, their thoughts focus solely on each other.

She breaks the kiss suddenly and her body slows in rhythmic tempo against his, breathing heavily.

He's wearing the same devilish grin when she looks up at him and he actually chortles a laugh against her collarbone.

"What?" she asks, annoyed.

"I didn't think you had it in you," he says, running a hand absently through her blonde tresses and staring down at her. "But thank you."

"For what?"

"For washing your sheets with regular detergent instead of that organic Eco-friendly crap that makes me sneeze and for getting rid of your terrifying pillowcases. My eyes and nose are so relieved."

"Those pillowcases had cats on them. _Cats_, Jeff."

"Exactly," Jeff agrees, then adds, "But those cat faces looked like shriveled aliens. My grandmother's face is less horrifying and she can be scary."

"I didn't know your grandmother was an alien," Britta replies. "That explains a lot actually."

The death glare Jeff gives her gives her immense satisfaction and before he can be a smart ass and make a sarcastic comment, her lips crash against his.

Hours later, the rain continues to pelt in heavy succession against Britta's window and two bodies are at rest on her bed. Britta is now curled against Jeff with his arm wrapped securely around her as her head rests against his chest. Jeff's body doesn't move that much, but his mind races as he glances down at the sleeping blonde in his arms.

He knows how screwed up this is.

(But he isn't ready to change. Why change a situation that is so immensely satisfying?)

Sometimes he stays awake long after she falls asleep and he reflects. He reflects on how palpable their chemistry is and how these moments between them are barely enough to satiate until their next batch of hours together. He reflects on what he admires about her, things he's not yet ready to admit to her face. He reflects on her annoying habits, her frustrating compulsions and realizes that that's just what makes Britta… well…

_Britta. _

She wakes with a start at 4:06 AM (not that Jeff's been counting the hours because, really, he hasn't) and a scream erupts from her throat.

He never asks about her nightmares. He just shifts position and whispers soothing words until she calms down and drifts back to sleep, his fingers stroking her hair reassuringly.

When she wakes again at 7:02 AM, she's not surprised to find that he's gone. Many of their nights start and end the same way.

Later that morning, when they gather in the study room with their friends, their eyes purposely don't meet (or not for long anyway).

Neither is willing to acknowledge what is buried underneath. Neither is willing to acknowledge that the chemistry between them is achingly real or that one of the many faces of Jeff Winger is comforting and vulnerable when he sees her face streaked with tears from whatever nightmare she has just endured.

A week passes and he finds himself at her doorstep and in her bed only ten minutes after she opens the door.

That night, the first time he sneezes he realizes what kind of laundry detergent she's been using.

_Not again…_

_Fin. _

**Author's Note: **Just filling a prompt for **faded_facade** on the Community fanworks meme on LiveJournal. It's been awhile since I've written Community fic, but I hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
